


Platonic Ideal

by mattygroves



Series: Here in California 'Verse [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, John discovers the KonMari method, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattygroves/pseuds/mattygroves
Summary: "Rodney!" John belted from the bedroom upstairs.





	

“Rodney!” John belted from the bedroom upstairs. “Up here! _Now!_ ”

Rodney took the stairs two at a time, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Look at this,” John held up a folded t-shirt proudly. “It’s perfect. It’s the Platonic Ideal of folded shirt.”

“Oh my god! I thought you were _dying_ ,” Rodney doubled over, trying to catch his breath. “I thought you were having a heart attack. I’m going to kill you. No, I’m going to kill Ronon for giving you that book in the first place. He’s created a monster.”

“You should see my sock drawer,” John grinned unrepentantly.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not perfect, but there's some things I love about the KonMari method, and her folding techniques are at the top of the list. Ah, the satisfaction of a perfectly organized sock drawer! Thanks for reading, come say hi on [tumblr!](http://mattygrovesfic.tumblr.com)


End file.
